


Happy together

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [F4M] Happy together [Script offer] [Yandere] [Stalker] [Homewrecker] [Fdom] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [In public] [Getting fired] [Losing your job, marriage and children] [Coercion] [Threats] and therefor [Rape] [I’ll suck you off forever] [One good boy]
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 2





	Happy together

[F4M] Happy together [Script offer] [Yandere] [Stalker] [Homewrecker] [Fdom] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [In public] [Getting fired] [Losing your job, marriage and children] [Coercion] [Threats] and therefor [Rape] [I’ll suck you off forever] [One good boy]

Hi everyone!

I have never done a yandere character, or a homewrecker, so this is my first attempt at both of those types of characters. This script is definitely on the absurd side and pushes it pretty far into that territory. It may also be the shortest back story I’ve ever done before the sex scene starts, although there’s a surprising amount of story during the sex. Oh, and it’s a long blowjob scene. Please enjoy!

Also, my own written disclaimers suck, so I’m just going to do what others have already done and take some good ones from u/HannahSlamma.

DISCLAIMERS:  
• Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.  
• Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.  
• Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit (SFW/NSFW), Y * utube (SFW), or P * rnHub (NSFW) as long as credit is given to the artist(s). Explicit/individual consent must be granted for posting elsewhere, including free sites such as personal blogs or P * stAudio.  
• Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, etc) without express consent of the artist(s) involved.

I love the feedback I get in comments, in dm: s and anonymously.

Free, fluffy bear hugs to everyone out there!  
Bear

The script

______________________________________________________________

[At the cash register in a grocery store. Optional Sfx of a crowd in the background. There’s a long line of people, and they seem stressed. You, on the other hand, don’t care the least about them. A man approaches the register, and you start scanning the groceries he’s buying]

[In control. Calm and cheerful] Hello sir!

[You scan some more groceries]

You know, you can get an extra of these for free if you buy two, right?

Just checking!

[You scan the last thing he’s buying]

Cash or credit, sir?

There! That will be 25:99, and…

[Nonchalantly pushing buttons on the register] … I will also need you to make your way to my side of the register… undo your pants for me and… let me suck you off.

[Pause]

[In charge] I’m sorry, did I say anything you found hard to understand, sir?

Perfect, then come over here and put your cock in my mouth.

I’m definitely not joking around sir. 

I take my job extremely seriously, just how you should take your responsibilities as a regular handsome customer here.

No, to put it simply, you are not allowed to leave with anything until you pay for it.

And letting me suck your cock is part of the cost, sir.

…And we can definitely not “go somewhere else”.

[Warm, but manipulative] Sir, you wouldn’t want this whole line of hardworking people to wait longer than necessary to leave with their food, would you?

You wouldn’t want to see all those packs of ice cream melt and get ruined for their kids at home?

[Seductive] I can see your boner through your pants…

[Pause]

[In control] Ok, so what I need is to wrap my lips around your beautiful, swelling cock and for you to let me keep going until you empty your balls into my mouth.

[Giggling] That’s right, baby, get that dick right here, [Sfx: pants opening] Unzip for me…

And let me get to work.

[Blowjob starts here]

Don’t mind the crowd, sir…

They don’t know anything about my needs anyway… and you do.

How do I know?

Well, to be completely honest with you…

I’ve done more than just seing you come here and buy your packs of fettuccine and pasta sauce…

I’ve seen you cook it all at home.

I’ve seen you put your heart and soul into it.

And I know exactly how disappointed you get when your kids drown it all in ketchup, and your wife gives you *that* look, just because she doesn’t know what “al dente” actually means, unlike you…

Mm, this cock is certainly just right for me.

I might even [you bite, slightly] bite, just a little bit, to get the feel of it even more…

[Teasing. Also, kind of threatening] Did that scare you?

Don’t worry baby, I’ll only be bad to you if you disobey me.

Not like your wife who gives you the silent treatment every time you’re horny.

You know she never actually takes those aspirins she talks about right?

It’s no wonder you end up in front of your computer screen watching girls like me do all those things she won’t do anymore.

I know I look like the girls you jerk off to, baby.

And I know those girls bite too [you bite him slightly again, and then giggle]

So forget all about the world outside…

And just be in my mouth, baby…

[Pause]

[The manager approaches you and wants your attention. You’re still not taking the listener’s cock out of your mouth]

[Blowjob continues]

Excuse me?

[Unaffected by the whole situation, still giving head] Yes boss, I’ll get everything done as soon as I get my customer to drain his balls into my mouth.

Absolutely, it’s just that I feel like he’s getting closer and we wouldn’t want to ruin his release.

[Pause. Blowjob continues]

Hm?

Fired?

Hm…

[To the listener] Well, ok, I guess we will just have to leave together, since I still won’t let you bring anything home without giving me your cum first.

[You quit blowing him for a little bit]

Let me help packing your things, sir.

That’s it.

No, I’ll carry the bags for you.

We are not going far anyway.

[To everyone in the grocery store, friendly] Thank you for your patience, everyone, now have a great evening while I finish off my customer outside. He’s actually my boyfriend, you know!

[You walk out together] Never mind that last bit.

That park bench will do fine.

Let me just put the bags down and take a seat…

[Concerned] Sir, why are you reaching for the bags, and why have you put your cock away?

[Calmly explaining] Look, I don’t want to scare you, ok?

[Implicitly threatening] So I think it’s just better that I don’t mention the things I could do to you if you leave here without me…

[Giggly and cheerful] Just don’t think about that, sir!

Now unzip again, [Sfx: unzipping of pants] put it back in my mouth, and…

Let me go deeper…

[More intense blowjob starts here]

You need this.

Nobody gets that, except me.

Least of all your coworkers, who let you do all the worst tasks and never give you any credit…

Or the cute one you hit on about a year ago, you know, the one who stood you up…

Even when you’d reserved that table and ordered the food.

Don’t feel bad about that, babe.

She could never suck a cock half as well as I can anyway.

[Pause]

Now, I know what you’re thinking…

You’re thinking about things that you need to get out of your mind…

If you want to enjoy the best blowjob of your life…

Things like… needing to prepare for your day at work tomorrow.

Don’t worry, baby.

I’ve got that taken care off.

[Pause]

Well, remember what I said about knowing what you jerk off to?

[Cheerful] Yeah, that’s because I filmed it.

[Seductive] I Studied it long… and hard….mm…

[Loving, in a creepy way] And sent it to your boss, along with all of those co-workers.

Hijacking your identity and your work email took *so* much effort for me, babe.

Aren’t you proud of me? [Giggle]

[Pause.]

Now that both our job situations have been taken care off…

You might start thinking… that it’s time for you to get back to your family.

[The loving, creepy voice comes back] Which is why I already used your identity to take care of all of the divorce papers today, baby.

Oh, and don’t worry about your kids.

You no longer have custody over them.

I took care of that too.

Aren’t I the most loving person you’ve ever met?

[Pause]

Your home?

[Giggle] No need to think about that either, babe.

I’ve already changed your address.

You live with me now.

And I’ll suck you off for an eternity.

[Pause]

[Compassionate] Ah, baby, don’t cry!

I’ll take such good care of you, I promise.

I’ll practice my deepthroating skills so much for you.

Baby, please don’t be sad.

Aww… [Blowjob stops shortly]

[Seductive] Hey, hey baby… You know that thing the girl in your favorite porn video does with her tongue while taking it as deep as she can…

[Intense slurping sounds]

Exactly, see, I knew I could turn your mood around.

[Intense blowjob continues]

Just admit that you’re getting more aroused from this than anything you’ve ever experienced in your whole life.

That pulsating and those twitches don’t lie, baby.

You’re getting close.

I can feel it.

Just relax your whole mind…

While I take you deep…

Forget all about that boring, meaningless life you used to have…

And cum in my mouth.

Are you ready?

Give it to me.

Release it all onto my tongue.

Just like that, baby.

Cum in my mouth.

Give it all to me.

Every last drop.

Empty your balls, baby.

[He cums]

[Giggly with laughter] How do you feel, baby?

Is this the best feeling you’ve had in years?

I told you I’m good at sucking cock, didn’t I?

I can see the ecstasy in your eyes, babe.

It’s so beautiful mixed with those tears…

You loved every second of this… and you don’t have to admit it yet.

I’m nice.

[Implicitly threatening] Just remember what I said about not escaping from me.

Good.

[Pause]

Now, why don’t I help you carry these bags to your new home…

And you can make fettucine for someone who has developed some sense of sophistication…

And then we’ll both have haft-melted ice cream for dessert…

While I suck your cock for a second time.

Deal?

*Good boy*

Let’s go.


End file.
